Heat Root (3.5e Equipment)
Heat Root This relative of ginger is tasty and has a spicy hot flavor. However, heat root is much more potent, and when used in foods and dishes, it is used sparingly. Though, there are times when it is eaten in its pure form. Eating pure heat root has an unsettling effect on the stomach in addition to its fiery taste. The character must succeed on a DC 13 Fortitude save or vomit and take 1 point of Constitution damage, becoming Nauseated for 1d4 hours. However, those who manage to keep this magical root in their system are granted boons. Heat root only grants these boons if the character can keep it in his stomach long enough for it to take effect (usually about a minute, though, if it is mixed with food, the saving throw is made typically at the end of a meal). Nauseated characters are unable to attack, cast or concentrate on spells, or anything else requiring attention. The only action such a character can take is a move or move-equivalent action each round. Heat root is beneficial to eat during pregnancy as well as being a favorite of shape shifting creatures like lycanthropes as it helps facilitate control over shape changes. A creature that has eaten heat root gains a +4 alchemical bonus on Control Shape skill checks for 8 hours. Vampires detest heat root as much as garlic due to its strong odor. Anyone who has eaten heat root in the last 8 hours tends to smell of the stuff mildly. While the odor isn't as strong after consuming it, vampires keep at bay enough that they don't occupy the same space as someone who has eaten the stuff. Heat root is also common among midwives as a tool used to alleviate complications during pregnancy. However, the stuff is usually banned from royal midwives, as it typically lead to more daughters. For some strange unknown reason, heat root does not upset the stomach of a pregnant woman (and she is therefore not required to make a save to keep it in her system). A pregnant woman that chews heat root throughout her pregnancy is 3 times more likely to give birth to a girl than a boy. A pregnant woman will also be relieved from many common ailments associated with pregnancy, such as morning sickness, cramps, nausea, mood swings, labor stress as well as reducing complications from crossbreeding. In the wild, heat root grows in sandy soils, often in hilly forests. It has slender velvety leaves and grows to a height of about 2 feet. Its leaves are tinged with reddish orange and it blooms clusters of small white flowers in midsummer. It fruits small red berries in early fall. Under full moons, the berries glow lightly, like flickering candle flames. The root is commonly harvested in late fall when it is at its most flavorful. It is prepared as either dried bunches, jarred in syrup, powdered spice or pickled. Heat root is a fairly common in medicinal shops and apothecaries and can be purchased readily. A single pound is enough for 16 servings for medium creatures. Double the amount for each larger size category and reduce by half for each smaller size than medium. It costs 64 gp for 1 lb. (4 gp per ounce serving) ---- → Magical Food and Drink Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Magic Category:Food Category:User:Ganteka Future